From This Moment On
by Jami-sunshine
Summary: What happenes when you take contral of the La Push Pack? This is Annie's story on how she lives after she phases
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was hanging out with my best friend Korlee she is totally in love with my brother Jacob. I love her but every time we are at my house she just sits out on the porch watching him and his friends. So today like every other day we were sitting there watching them.

"Korlee why in the world do we always have to do this?" I asked wondering her amusement.

"Because I hope he will notice me." She said in a way like 'duh haven't you ever liked a boy?'

After they got done playing their game of football. I walked Korlee home, on my way back I saw Sam he watched me as I walked home. What is his problem, he thinks he runs this place just because the council likes him, I cant stand it.

When I got home Paul was still at my house there, he likes me but I don't like him.

"Hey Annie did you have fun with your friend today watching us play football?"

"Not really, I'm going to go to my room if Jake is looking for me just tell him."

Once I was in my room I got this weird feeling I don't know what it was. It was like there was fire running through my veins. I got up out of the bed and walked down stairs to find my brother he was in the living room. I looked at right him as the pain hit. I fell to the floor and Jake fell back on the couch he was going through the same thing as me.

"Dad!" we both yelled

Our dad rolled in and saw us, he went and got the phone calling someone.

"Baby girl everything is going to be ok." he soothed.

Five minutes later Sam, Jared, and Paul came bursting through door. Sam picked me up off the floor and Jared, and Paul got Jake. They took us outside. Sam put me down and Paul thought it was a good idea to come over to me.

"Annie are you ok?" he asked

"Will you not call me that." I said coldly, "no I'm not ok!" I yelled.

I looked down something was going on but I don't know what. I started to feel like my skin was falling apart. Then I looked down and I was a wolf.

Me- Why am I a wolf

Jake- Sissy do you not remember the legends?

Me- Yes

Sam- Well there true.

Me- Great now I'm a dog

Paul- Yeah and we are all in your head so we know what you think.

Me- Then you will know that I hate you.

Sam- Stop. Annabell you need to calm down. Ok?

Me- Fine.

Sam- How did you do that?

Me- What?

Sam- Calm down like that?

Me- You're the one that used to say I was a really calm person

Sam- True.

I soon changed back, with Jacob following after. Mortified by my state of not having any clothes on.

Soon after we phased back Sam told us about everything. I was so upset because I didn't get to hang out with Korlee. She will kill me on Monday when I don't talk to her.

Monday came faster then I thought. I was sitting next to Jared when Korlee walked over to me,

"Annie what are you doing with them, lets go to our table." She said ushering me toward our table.

"I can't be friends with you." Choking on the words not wanting to say them knowing I had to though.

"What do you mean we've been best friends for years?" She asked dumbfounded.

"I'm not as good as I was then."

"What is with you, you starting to sound like Sam. Has he gotten to you? Don't let him Annie."

"Leave Sam alone I cant tell you what's going on." I began to shake slightly.

"Whatever Annie." She abruptly turned around I could tell that I had upset her. I could hear the pain in her voice.

When she turned around Jake was right there he got this weird look in his eyes like she was the best thing to him. I know that look, only from how it was described in the legends. Now I knew how I would get her back in my life. Knowing I would have to say I was sorry.

"Jake take Korlee out side, Paul call Sam and we will deal with it." I said.

"Ok." They said.

We walked outside and into the forest cover, Sam came walking out of the forest.

"What is going on?" he asked

"Jake imprinted on Korlee." I said

"No I'm not letting this happen." He said

"What you told us last night that if we imprinted we could tell them." I said

"I said no." He said

"Well I don't care." I said

"Korlee we are werewolves." I said

"I told you not to, you cant tell me no, I'm the alpha." Sam said

"I'm a Black and its my job to be the Alpha I can feel it through me, so step down Sam." I Alpha commanded him.

"Ok," he said hanging his head.

"Sam you just got told." Paul said laughing

"Paul shut up and leave you are driving me crazy" I said

"Why don't you make me." He said with a smug smirk on his face.

"Keep at it and I will Alpha command you."

"Try it."

"Paul! Go away and don't talk to me until I say so!" I commanded pointing him into the direction farthest away from me.

He hung his head and walked away.

"What is going on here? Annie why are you yelling at people?" Korlee asked.

"No its just Paul." I said.

"That's no excuse for it. You shouldn't be yelling at people. You're right I shouldn't be around you. You've changed. I just never could of thought it would be this way." She turned walking back towards the school. Jake hastily grabbed her hand. "Let go of me Jacob, you're not any better either." She yanked her hand away him letting her hand slip from his grasp. "Don't even think of talking to me for a while. I'll talk to you when I want, be ready to wait because that's going to be a while." She turned once more leaving from the woods heading back to the dead, cold hallways of La Push High.

Jake turned to me then walked after her. What am I going to do she is my best friend I cant lose her. She as always be there for me, I don't want her to be mad at me, I should go and apologize to her maybe she will for give me but first I need to talk to Paul and see if we can work this out.

I walked the way I pointed for Paul to go, and followed his sent. I found him in the middle of a meadow with a vampire.

"Paul what is going on?" I asked

"Nothing he said this is part of there land and I say its ours." Paul said

"Who are you?" I asked the vampire

"Edward Cullen who are you?" He snared.

"Annabelle Black and I'm Alpha of the La Push Pack." I snared back.

" I thought that was Sam," he said.

"It was I took it from him." I said turning to Paul. "Paul lets go I have to talked to you."

I turned and Paul followed me out of the meadow, I walked over to a tree and sit down.

"Paul are you ok, nothing happened right." I asked

"I'm ok nothing happened I just….. I don't know, I'm sorry that I made you mad and everything I need to control what I am feeling for you I didn't imprinted on you but I still love you, I know I'm not that good." He said

"Paul I don't love you but if you can still try to be there for me that would help I just lost my best friend and I don't know what to do, she wont talk to me, I just need someone to help me. I don't know what to, why was I picked to do this?" I said on the verge of crying.

Paul pulled me into a hug and said "You are the right person for the job, you just need time to get used to it,. Just take your time and talk to Sam he can help you more than I can."

"Thanks Paul for everything, I take the command back." I said.

I pushed him then took off running to my house him chasing me close behind.

(Korlee's POV)

Why did Annie have to be that way? I mean Paul isn't that bad. I love Annie, but she needs to open up to people. Jacob don't even get me started on him, I can't stand how he is been acting he's just like her. He never notices me or anything, and what is with them lying to me. There is no such thing as werewolves, does she think I'm stupid or something. I mean I can be ditsy, but my GPA was one of the highest in La Push High.

"Korlee wait let me explain?" Jacob yelled running down the hallway to were I was.

"No, I don't want you to be anywhere near me." I said running away from him. I turned almost chocking on the words as I said them, "Go away Jacob."

"No I will not go away," he pressed on following my fleeing self. "Korlee wait don't walk away from me. I like you I just don't know what to do. Please don't leave my sister, she wont know what to do with out you in her life." He tried to plead with me.

"Then why would she lie to me?" I asked close to tears never believing my best friend would do such a thing.

"But she didn't." He said.

"Yes, she did, there is no such things as a werewolves." I said pressing on knowing I was right.

"Yes there is, I can prove it to you. Will you come with me?" He asked as he held out his hand to me, I reluctantly grabbed his hand it. As weird as it seemed I felt close to Jacob as if I was away from him for too long it could kill me. And it felt extremely strange his hand in mine, like they fit perfectly together.

He took me back to the place that I had just ran from, then he let go of my hand and started to walk over to a tree.

"What are you doing Jacob?" I asked scared.

"I'm proving to you that we didn't lie to you, stay right there I will be right back." He said. I wondered what the hell he could be talking about?

I stood there and watched him walk behind a tree, I sat down right where I was at, then I heard a noise and turned toward it. The tree that Jacob had went behind came out this reddish-brown wolf with deep brown eyes. When I gazed into them I thought of Jacob. It couldn't be. Could it?

"Jacob is that you?" I asked.

The wolf that was taller than me on all fours steadily walked toward me. He stopped right in front of me I lifted a shaky hand to touch him. When my hand made contact with his warm fur, he turned his head pressing it firmly into my hand. I didn't realize that I was so close to him until he licked up the side of my face.

"Jake that is gross don't do that." I said wiping my face hastily.

He walked away from me back behind the tree, a minute later he came back in human from.

"So are you going to forgive my sister?" He asked.

"I don't know, why in the world did she yell at Paul? What did he do?" I asked.

"Well first off he's in love with her and you know how she can be." He said

"Yeah but why in the world did she not tell me?" I asked

"That I don't know, but I do know that she is having a bad time with you not talking to her." He said pausing he finished his thought. "I have something else to tell you."

"That would be?" I asked

"Well do you know the legends, right?" he asked

"Yes, but what dose it have to do with me?" I asked

"Well Korlee I imprint on you." He said.

I thought about it for a minute and then I remembered what it was, so he is forced to love me. I don't think I could deal with this. What am I going to do? The next thing I knew was I had a sudden rush of dizziness and my whole world went black, but before hitting the hard ground something stopped me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Jacob POV)

I gazed down at her body laying in my lap. I never knew that me telling her what I did would have such an affect on her. I gently placed a strand of her dark chocolate hair behind her ear. Soon her eyes fluttered open, the deep caramel scanning my face.

She shot up running behind the tree, leaning a hand against it doubling over. I soon heard her coughing and the vomit spewing from her mouth.

I leisurely walked over to her by the tree.

"Are you alright?" I asked wondering why she had gotten sick. I guessed it must have been from all the excitement of the day.

"I'm fine." She said while turning to face me wiping her mouth.

"I glad to see that I have such an affect on you." I said with a smug look planted on my face.

"Oh trust me it has an affect, but not the one that you're thinking of."

"What?"

"Well let's see. I'm not very pleased with it."

"What do you mean? I… I though you liked me?"

"Not anymore since," She turned around heading towards the school. "Since I found out you were forced to love me." Her voice cracked as she said the last few words.

"Korlee…" She cut me off.

"No, don't make up any excuses." She swiftly turned around me. "I can't believe I was so stupid to like you when you weren't a wolf. All of this wolf crap has… I just… I wished I had never fallen for you. Save you're breath because I won't listen to you're lies anymore. I don't care if you love me or not." A tear slowly fell from her cheek she turned and hastily walked away.

I stood there letting her go. I didn't want to upset her anymore, but I also wanted to chase after her and let her know that my feelings were there before I phased. Not just now, I loved her before I was in the damn wolf form. Why could I nevergrow a pair and tell her how I felt? Damn my shy self around her. Why had I never made it evident how I felt?

I began shaking and before I could stop myself my bones were stretching and shorting all in one motion. I gazed down at my new form and began running, running off my hurt and frustration.

(Annie's POV)

I saw Korlee storming down the road coming from the woods with a tear stained face.

"Korlee can I talk to you? What's wrong dear?" I asked grabbing her arm she flinched away from me.

"Go away Annie. And tell your damn brother to never talk to me, again. I don't care if he loves me or that he'll…"

"Korlee, don't you dare finish that sentence. You know you don't mean it you're just frustrated is all. If you do you're going to regret it. You really need to work on your word vomit problem."

"Annie…" I swiftly cut her off.

"No, Korlee it's your turn to listen to me."

"Then speak."

"I'm sorry that I upset you, I never meant it. You know that. We've been best friends since I met you when no one else would. Do you forgive me? Will you I'm begging you."

"Yes." She faintly said hanging her head starring at her feet.

"Now Jake. Well you may not know this but he was totally in love with you before he turned."

"What the hell are you talking about? You're just making that up."

"No, I'm not it's true. How much of his explanation did you listen to? Or did you not let him speak?"

"I didn't let him speak."

"Thought so. Well what you didn't get to hear is if he wouldn't have had the wolf gene in him you two would have eventually found each other."

"That's not true."

"No it is, Korlee stop denying everything."

"I'm not denying anything. I don't know a thing that you're talking about."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. And yes you are. You just did."

"No I didn't."

"Just did again."

"I…" I cut her off.

"Korlee."

"Sorry. I just don't think it's likely that he would like me. I mean look at me. How could he ever like me?"

"Well… you should see his thoughts they're pretty loud and clear. And you never got to hear him talking in his sleep, need I remind you we share a room. He is after all my twin brother."

"He talks about me in his sleep?"

"Yeah I occasionally might even catch him thinking about one of his dreams with you in it. Which I never really want to know."

"Whoa is it that clear?"

"It's crystal. And you should see his thoughts. Korlee this, Korlee that, she's so beautiful."

"Wait he really said that."

"Yes and the dreams well…"

"Well what? You said they were before he phased. What did he say? Tell me, tell me." She eagerly asked.

"Ok so there's this one that I guess I can tell you. Well you two are walking along the beach and talking, the way you two looked at each other well it was just magical. Like nothing ever before then it began raining and he started chasing you. When he caught you he pressed you against a bolder and you two started passionately making out. Uh I can't even stand it I can't think of my best friend and brother making out yuck."

"What about the other dreams?"

"Well I can't really tell those."

"Why?"

"God, Korlee you're so pushy. I don't think he'd like that and they're a little inappropriate."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Wow…" She dazed off, I knew exactly what she was thinking about. Yuck I couldn't stand to think about it.

"Korlee! No stop thinking about what you're thinking about!"

"Sorry." He cheeks immediately turned the brightest red.

"Why don't you go talk to him? Now since you've calmed down."

"Well I don't know where he is. I really said a lot of things I shouldn't have. I feel horrible I'm pretty sure he got pissed and phased. So he could be all the way to the Canadian border now."

"Uh well how about I phase and talk to him? I'll see if I can get him to come back? Do you want to talk to him when he does?"

"Yeah I'll go hang out at you're house on the porch. Tell him that'll be where he can find me. I need time to think so I'll go and think of a way to fix it."

"All right. I'll see you later. Do you want to spend the night or something tonight?"

"Yes, only if things go smoothly with you're brother."

"They will, trust me. Later."

"Bye."

I walked into the woods, phasing in an instant to find my brother.


End file.
